Amantes sant Amentes Lovers are Lunatics
by Manda3rd
Summary: A 16 year old Brunette finds his life changing drastically on the night of his 17th birthday. He meets a silver haired god, who is cursed for all eternity! And finally he finds his long lost twin brother, but the question is can he cope with it all?
1. Chapter 1

**Amantes sant Amentes (Lovers are Lunatics)**

**Introduction**

The silver hared teen stared out across the orange horizon deep in thought, just watching the slowly ascending sun wake up to the new dawn of day.

"He's not coming for me, he's going to let me die. Well at least now I can prove my love for him," he thought to himself, emotions raging throughout his body.

Happiness because he could finally prove himself and at last he would be free from this cursed life and sadness because his loved one wasn't here to save him. Riku did not believe that it was possible for someone who was damned, like him to find a reason to keep on living, even if living was for an eternity. But he had found that reason and he didn't want to let it go.

**1 month earlier**

The slightly drunk brunette stared happily at his friends around him. Today was his birthday and he was planing on getting as drunk as possible, he wasn't the legal age yet but hey what did one year matter? He stared from one friend to the other, there was only three of them but that didn't matter. Sora had never met truer friends than these three; but then again Sora never got out much.

"To Sora, may he have a very happy drunk birthday" Pence said raising his beer in the air.

The two females Yuffie and Olette repeated his action and also made a toast to Sora.

"Happy Birthday Sora" they said in unison and drained their drinks.

Sora grinned happily and sculled his own beer. After that another round was ordered and another one after that, Sora lost count of how many he had had and was soon giggling hysterically at Pence and Olette. They had just got up on the dance floor and were making complete fools of themselves, Olette wanted to do the Tango but Pence was doing the Cha Cha, so imagine what that would look like and you'd understand why Sora was killing himself laughing. Sora got up shakily and headed towards the pub's door, passing Yuffie on the way who was talking to a rather pretty red head, Sora noted. He walked outside and down a dark alleyway, tripping on a dustbin on his way.

"Oh sorry miss" he muttered blushing lightly, obviously he was blind drunk if he couldn't tell the difference between a female and a dustbin.

"Hey lad, are you ok?" asked a gruff voice

Sora got up unsteadily and tried to regain his balance.

"Yeah, I just tripped over a perdy lady" Sora slurred, he tried to focus on the mans face but couldn't see anything.

"Well at least your to drunk to put up a fight" the man said cheerfully

"Now give me your cash or else I'll stab you to death" his voice was deathly serious but unfortunately Sora didn't noticed, he was to busy trying to refocus his eyes. He stepped forward shakily but forgot that the dustbin was right in front of him. Sora felt his knees hit cold metal and his legs gave way, the next minute a blinding pain shot through Sora's heart.

"Oh shit" Sora heard the man say, the sound of running filled the deserted alley then all was silent.

Sora fell on his knees and slowly looked down at his chest, the switchblade that the guy had been holding was embedded deep inside Sora's heart. The once white shirt that he had been wearing was now wet with dark red blood, blackness faded in and out of Sora's vision.

"I'm going to die, I don't want to die, please no not yet, please not yet"

Tears flowed down Sora's pale cheeks as he realized that his time was up, that his life would be over in a matter of minutes and how very right he was.

Sora felt strong arms wrapped around his body, holding him down, than a sharp pain shot through his neck. It felt as if the very life of him was being sucked out of his body. Sora opened his mouth to scream, to scream for his friends, his last hope but no words would come, his voice refused to give even the slightest whimper. A warm liquid suddenly flowed into his open mouth, making his blood turn into ice making all hope vanish completely. Then the darkness consumed him once and for all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Amantes sant Amentes (Lovers are Lunatics)**

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of it's characters, but if I did then Riku would be locked up in my bedroom lol!!

**Kidnapped**

Sora woke with a start, a light sweat was covering his tanned skin. He had been having the most horrible nightmare, darkness and bitter cold was all that he could see and feel, thank god it was only a nightmare, right? Sora stared around his room noticing the odd amount of pink.

Since when did he have a pink alarm clock with a moogle over it and he didn't remember getting a pink dolls house either, wait a minute this isn't his room, this is a girls room.

What the hell was he doing in a girl's room?

A shocked look came into Sora's innocent face and he pulled the bed sheets off of him. He sighed in relief, his pants were still on so that ruled out that possibility.

"So what am I doing here?"

It didn't look like Yuffie's or Olette's room, so whose was it?

Sora scratched his chest nervously but instead of feeling his skin he felt a rough bandage wrapped around the top half of his torso.

"What the?"

Sora looked down and saw a small spot of blood over the area of his heart, he didn't feel any pain but the sight of the blood sure had him worried.

"What's going on?"

At that moment a red head walked into the room.

"Oh, good morning sleepy head how are you feeling today?" she asked sweetly

"Um ok but um what happened?" Sora asked awkwardly, this girl seemed somewhat familiar but he couldn't tell where he had seen her before.

"Oh I found you outside the pub bleeding to death, I'm surprised your still alive" the girl said putting down the pink sheets she was holding and walking closer to him.

"Oh" Sora muttered his brain didn't seem to function at what the red head was saying.

"SORA" squealed a young girl jumping on top of him

"Yuffie get off me" Sora groaned

The brunette stopped trying to suffocate him and grinned at Sora excitedly.

"So how do you feel?" she asked

"Um fine why?" Sora knew that he should have known why but everything was far too hazy.

"Well duh you just got stabbed and if it hadn't been for Kairi here you'd be dead" said Yuffie cheerfully, if it was anyone who could make death sound pleasant it would be Yuffie.

"Kairi?" Sora asked looking at the red head

Kairi blushed and smiled shyly.

"What happened to me?" Sora asked holding his head, he felt slightly dizzy all of a sudden.

"You got stabbed stupid, I just said that" Yuffie laughed and poked Sora's nose playfully, the said brunette frowned and rolled his eyes he really hated it when people did that to him.

"I know that but I thought it had been a dream, how did I survive?"

For once Yuffie was quiet but she had a 'I know something you don't know' look plastered on her face.

"What?" Sora asked confused

"Well come on Kairi we better let poor defenseless Sora rest," said the bubbly brunette grabbing Kairi's hand and dragging the poor red head out of the room.

"Oh and Sora if I were you I might wanner take a bath," Yuffie said popping her head back into the room.

"Umm why?" Sora asked suspiciously

"Because you haven't had one in two days silly" she replied and ran out of the house.

"TWO DAYS" Sora yelled surprised

Wow he had been asleep along time.

Sora got up shakily letting the blood flow back to every part of his body, but it was too much and dizziness overwhelmed him making him sit back down.

"Arr crap, stupid head" Sora pouted and pulled a pillow over his head and fell into a restless sleep.

THUMP!

CRASH!!

"Aww shit, if you tell Yuffie I broke that I'll kill you"

"Go ahead and try, besides she'll know it was you anyway"

"What makes you say that?"

"Because I'm so much more graceful than you"

"Cocky Bastard"

Sora opened his eyes but couldn't see anything the room was too bright, but he could hear the sound of laughing. The door to his room opened and someone entered the room.

"Crap it's bright in here, what's she trying to do kill him already, it's a bit early"

Sora felt the room darken as somebody closed the curtains.

"Hey Riku, there's a half-naked boy in here, do you think it's him?" yelled the guy that was in Sora's room.

"Well did you happen to see any other naked boys, cause I sure didn't" replied an annoyed voice coming into the room.

"Aww doesn't he look cute?" cooed the first guy

"Don't make me gag" the second guy Riku muttered to himself

"Come on lets just go," he said louder so that the other guy could hear him.

Sora felt arms under his back and knees as someone picked him up bridal style.

"What's going on, what do they want with me, are they kidnapping me?" Sora's imagination went into over drive and it must have showed on his face.

"Hey kid are you alright, it looks like your brains not working properly" laughed the guy that was holding him.

Sora frowned and slowly opened his eyes to see a pale spiky red headed male, who grinned cheekily.

"Hiya your Sora right, I'm Axel got it memorized" he said playfully

Sora nodded his head slowly in answer and looked around them curiously.

"What's going on?" he asked he just realized that they were at the train station.

How the hell did they get here so fast?

"Where are we going?" Sora asked confused, nothing was making any sense to him.

"To meet the brotherhood" Axel replied dramatically

"Brotherhood?" Sora frowned in confusion

"Come on Axel, the trains here" growled the other male

"Oh right lets go then" Axel replied and joined the short line onto the train.

"Umm Axel do you think you could put me down?" Sora asked shyly he suddenly realized that a lot of people were staring at them.

"Aww ruin all my fun" Axel fake pouted and put Sora down. He leaned over to the other male and hit him over the head.

"Ow, what the hell was that for?" Riku asked glaring angrily at Axel

"Give the kid your coat or do you want him to walk around half naked all day?" Axel asked grinning slyly.

The male muttered something the other two couldn't understand and pulled off his black trench coat, thrusting it at Sora and then stormed onto the train.

Sora looked at Axel confused while slipping the warm coat on.

"Aww don't worry about Mr Grumpy Riku, he just got up on the wrong side of the coffin this morning" Axel laughed and pulled Sora onto the train.

They found Riku sitting alone with headphones in his ears, the faint sound of rock music could be heard. Sora sat down timidly next to him while Axel sat across from them. Sora suddenly yawned and fidgeted with Riku's trench coat, it was expensive leather and felt warm against his skin. Sora's thoughts wandered to Kairi and Yuffie.

"I hope their ok, I wonder if there worried about me, I wonder what's going to happen to me now?" Sora felt nervous and confused, his palms were sweating slightly.

"What's wrong with me, I've never felt like this, what's going on?" Sora sighed heavily and looked over at Axel who had closed his eyes and appeared to be sleeping.

"He seems nice enough, a little strange but an all right guy," Sora thought to himself.

Sora moved his head slightly to the right to look at the male next to him. His shoulder length silver hair framed his pale face and his slumped posture gave the impression that he didn't want to be here. Sora moved his head a little more to look more clearly at the silver haired male, he looked older than him but Sora couldn't tell how much older. Sora watched the white cord of the headphones twitch slightly as Riku thumped his finger to the music.

"Can I help you?" asked an irritated voice

Sorry about the cliffy, review pretty please!!


	3. Chapter 3

Amantes sant Amentes (Lovers are Lunatics)

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts!!!

**Riku's house**

Sora looked up in surprise to meet aqua eyes glaring at him impatiently.

"Um well arr hi" Sora said weakly

Riku rolled his eyes and moved further away from Sora so that he was basically squashed against the wall. Sora frowned and looked over at Axel who was watching them closely with a smirk on his face. Sora sighed again and stared absently at the floor. For the rest of the bumpy train ride they sat in silence watching the many passengers come and go, Axel occasionally nodding off snoring faintly. Soon they were the only ones left and the train pulled up at the last stop, their stop. Riku got up silently and left.

"Come on Sora, this is our stop" Axel said getting up and following after Riku.

Once they were outside Sora looked around their surroundings, they were in a shopping mall, a very empty shopping mall.

"Strange it's only Thursday, I wonder where everyone is?" Sora thought

"Are we going to apparire or not?" Riku asked impatiently (you'll find out what apparire is later) 

" Yeah why not, now Sora don't be scared this isn't going to hurt" Axel said gently, walking over to Sora. 

" Oh yeah right, like I believe that" Sora replied sarcastically, I mean honestly who the hell would believe that, the ones that usually do always wined up hurt. 

" Hey come on now, don't be like that" Axel said trying to look hurt. 

Riku watched the scene before him in silence, Axel was trying to capture Sora but the younger one was far to quick. Riku had to hand it to the kid he was quick on his feet, but then again Axel was too kind for his own good if there was one thing Riku had learned it was that you could never show more emotion than you had too. Riku sighed in annoyance, if he wanted something done he'd have to do it himself. He walked over to Sora and snaked his arms around the boy's waist pulling him close, Sora's eyes widen and his body stiffened at the closeness of the older male. Next second Riku stepped away and Sora found himself being tackled to the ground. 

" Sora I'm so glad you're finally here, how are you feeling, what was it like on the train?" asked a very fast hyper-active voice 

" Yuffie?" Sora asked surprised, the said brunette grinned happily at Sora. 

" Yuffie where are we?" Sora asked looking around the kitchen they were in. 

The hyperactive brunette grinned even more broadly, if that was possible. 

"This is Riku's home" she answered

"Riku's home?" Sora looked over at the silver haired male sitting at the table, once again listening to music.

How the hell did they get to Riku's home?

"Aha yep" said Yuffie grabbing Sora's arm and dragging him over to the table.

Just then Sora's stomach gave a loud rumble, he looked at Yuffie guilty.

"Um is there anything to eat?" He asked sweetly

What it had been two days since his last meal who wouldn't be starving?

"Have you drunk today?" Axel asked sitting down next to Yuffie.

Sora looked at him confused.

"Um I think so"

"Wait no you didn't, the blood was still on your table when we got there" Riku said pulling out an earphone.

"Blood? Why would I wanner drink blood?" Sora asked confused, if you've ever had a day where nothing ever makes sense then you'd understand how Sora was feeling.

"Because you're a vampire" Riku replied making it sound like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Sora looked at Yuffie and Axel confused and then stared back at Riku, he felt his tummy rumbling as he realized that he was laughing, he was laughing so hard that he fell off of his chair.

"Well he took it better than you did Riku" Axel said looking at the confused male.

"Oh why, how did Riku take it?" asked Yuffie clearly interested, it wasn't often that you got to hear about other people's first experiences.

"Oh he got up and punched a wall" Axel replied laughing, enjoying the memory that they shared.

Yuffie couldn't help but laugh at this, even thought Riku was sending them both death glares.

"What would have happened if you were only playing a trick on him and he wasn't really a vampire?" Yuffie asked

"Then he would have had a bloody sore hand" replied Axel, him and Yuffie burst out laughing.

Riku death glared them,

"If only looks could kill, if only" Riku thought to himself.

He turned his attention back to the boy on the floor, who was still laughing uncontrollably

"I'm not joking, just ask Yuffie and Axel" he said loudly, he was about to ring the boys neck if he didn't start believing him soon.

Sora got up off the floor and sat back down next to Riku, patting him on the shoulder not noticing the silver boy flinch.

"Yeah nice one Riku, guess your not so dead after all" Sora laughed

Riku looked at him dangerously then got up and walked silently out of the room.

"Did I say something wrong?" Sora asked confused

"You're lucky you can still talk at all, no one touches Riku and gets away with it" Yuffie replied seriously

"But you touched him" Sora said looking over at Axel

"Yeah but he knows me, anyway he's right you know" Axel said looking at Sora seriously

"Right about what?"

"You being a vampire, to tell you the truth we're all vampires," Axel said quietly

Sora looked at Yuffie about to start laughing again but stopped when the hyperactive brunette nodded in agreement.

"I don't understand" disbelief clouded Sora mind.

What they were saying was impossible, vampires don't exist!

Yuffie seemed to read what was going through his mind and sighed heavily and tried to explain the best she could.

"Do you remember the night of your birthday, well that was the last night of you being alive" she said quietly. She knew what it was like to just find out your one of the undead, she remembered it all to well.

Sora's eyes widened and he stood up slowly, backing away from the others like they had some sort of disease that he would catch.

"Y-your lying, this I-is some sort of sick joke" he said nervously

"Its not Sora, haven't you been feeling different lately, nervous, dizzy, tired?" Axel asked walking slowly over to him.

"No shut up, leave me alone" Sora screamed and ran out of the room.

He didn't know where he was going and he didn't really care, they were lying and playing a sick joke on him. Sora wasn't watching where he was going and accidentally tripped over a pair of shoes in the hallway.

Thump

Riku heard the sound of something heavy hit the floor. He got up and went to investigate, usually he wasn't this curious. Riku opened his door to see Sora lying on the floor looking like he was about to cry, just then Yuffie and Axel ran up to them panting heavily. They saw Riku and then Sora on the floor.

"Sora" Axel started but Riku cut over the top of him.

"I think you'd better go now," he said quietly

Axel looked like he wanted to argue but Yuffie grabbed his hand and dragged him back down the stairs.

"We'll see you guys tomorrow than" she said over her shoulder and they left.

Riku turned around and frowned at the sight of Sora curled up on the floor, staring blankly at nothing.

"Sora get up and go to bed your staying here tonight, your rooms down the hall, now goodnight" and with that said Riku went into his room and shut the door, leaving Sora alone.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sneak peak of next chapter: Riku forces Sora to drink blood and then helps him paint his bedroom.


	4. Chapter 4

Amantes sant Amentes (Lovers are Lunatics)

Hey sorry i haven't gotten this up sooner, but I've had assignments and exams to do and study for. But I would like to say a BIG thank you to Crystal/Rikulover who was my first review, so thank you so much, (Gives you a sea salt ice-cream, a Riku plushie, a Sora plushie, heck gives you every character plushie:)!!!)

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of it's characters, except Kanji she's based off of my best friend.

**Sora's Bedroom**

Sora heard the sound of a door click shut and came back to reality. He got up slowly and made his way to the room at the end of the hall, where Riku had said. He opened the door to revel a very grey dull bedroom but Sora didn't notice his mind was buzzing with questions and confusion. He flopped down on the bed, closed his eyes and once again fell into a restless sleep.

Riku left Sora lying on the floor in shock he knew he was being cold hearted but he couldn't help it, Sora was being selfish, did he think he was the only one who had gone through what was happing to him. Riku snorted and turned on his stereo, Prayer by Disturbed blared through the speakers.

Living just isn't hard enough

If Sora thinks he was going to take pity on him, then he had another thing coming.  
Burn me alive, inside

If there was anything Riku hated more it was whining crybabies, who instantly got everyone to pity them,  
Living my life's not hard enough

Well not Riku no way was he going to fall for Sora pitfall antics, no way never!!  
Take everything away

Riku closed his eyes and tried to clear away his anger, he opened them again and looked at the clock 5pm.

"Well since Sora hasn't fed yet I surpose I better get him some blood" Riku sighed and walked downstairs into the kitchen, there was a small esky next to the refrigerator which Riku opened, inside was bottles of dark red liquid. Riku grabbed one and filled an empty glass and walked back up stairs. He went to Sora's room and walked inside. The said brunette was curled up into a ball on the bed sleeping soundlessly.

"Guess I'll just leave this here then" Riku put the glass on Soras bedside table ad left. He walked downstairs and turned the telly on, Dracula the movie was showing.

'Oh great my favourite show' Riku thought sarcastically

Sora woke with a start, he had been having the same dream over and over again.

What did it mean?

It was still slightly dark so Sora couldn't tell what time it was, he climbed lazily out of bed and walked downstairs to the kitchen. He heard angry voices coming from behind the door.

"He's not seeing him right now, so just tell him to come back another time"

"Why my dear Riku are you concerned about someone other than yourself for once?"

"Oh piss off Leon"

Sora slowly opened the door and walked inside to see Riku talking to a brown haired guy with a scar across his face. They stared at Sora for a few seconds before Leon walked towards the door to leave.

"He has a right to know" he said turning around to look back at Riku.

"Yeah and he will" Riku replied calmly

Leon looked briefly at Sora before turning back around and walked out. Sora looked at Riku in question, who just went back to cooking.

"Have you drunk yet?" he asked quietly

Sora didn't say anything he was trying to figure out what Riku was talking about.

"I left it on the table beside your bed, you better drink it" he continued

Sora stared at Riku's back in confusion, then walked up to his room and looked at the bedside table, a tall glass of red liquid was standing there.

'Why does Riku want me to drink tomato juice?'

Sora picked the glass up but then put it back down. He wasn't thirsty right now. Sora laid down on the bed and went back to sleep.

Riku heard the door close and sighed heavily.

'What am I going to do? Wait a minute what am I thinking, this isn't my problem, what do I care? I don't, right? Riku nodded his head in agreement and sat down to eat breakfast, he'd get Sora up later.

"Wiiiikkuu" said a sickly sweet voice

Riku's face went blank, what the hell was she doing here?

"What do you want Namine?" he asked coldly

He was not in the mood for annoying girls right now.

"Oh now now Wiku be nice I just heard that a new vampire was in town and I thought I'd be nice and introduce myself" Namine said reaching over Riku and stealing his bacon.

"Well sorry but he's not here, so fuck off" Riku replied irritated, he was not in the mood for this.

"Aww is Wiku not getting what he wants, well tell my boyfriend that I'll pay him a visit later" Namine said sweetly and disappeared.

"Tell him yourself" Riku replied grumpily even though he knew she was already gone.

He stood up and went into the lounge room, for some reason he didn't feel hungry anymore. Riku turned the TV on and put Saw 2 on to watch, they called these horror movies but he never got scared, Riku only remember once ever being scared and he didn't want that feeling again.

Once the movie was finished Riku stared boredly at the black screen, having seen that movie 313 times kinda makes you sick of it after awhile. Riku sighed and stretched lazily on the couch, he looked at his watch 10:43am.

'Arr stuff it, if he's not up in half an hour I'm getting him up myself'

1 minute past and Riku was still staring blankly at the screen.

5 minutes later.

'That's it he's had long enough' Riku got up and walked upstairs to Sora's bedroom, he opened the door and saw that the brunette was still sound asleep.

"Sora get up"

No answer, Riku looked around and spotted the glass of blood on the bedside table. He looked at Sora and frowned.

Fine if he was going to be difficult then Riku would just have to do this the hard way.

Sora was dreaming of his past, an old memory was filling his dream. His mother and father were laughing happily at the silly pranks that their oldest son was playing, Sora looked at his older brother proudly, when he grew up he wanted to be just like him. The 7 year old Sora walked towards his brother's open arms but found that he couldn't move anymore, his feet were stuck to the ground. Sora suddenly felt himself falling, falling back towards the ground. When he hit it coldness surrounded him, capturing him, not letting him go. Sora jolted awake when he felt the ground move but it wasn't the ground anymore it was his bed. Sora sat up abruptly and looked around, a silver haired male was staring at him weirdly.

"R-Riku what are you doing here?" he asked surprised

"Um you haven't had your blood yet" the male answered casually

"Oh" Sora muttered and fell back on the bed and turned onto his side.

Riku frowned at the back of the brunette's head, he did not appreciate being ignored. Riku smirked evilly and grabbed Sora's arm pulling him so that he was lying on his back once again.

"W-What the?" Sora exclaimed taken by surprised

"If you wont do this the easy way, then I'll do it the hard way" Riku smirked evilly and grabbed the glass of blood and put it into Sora's hands.

"Drink" he said forcefully

Sora looked at him like he was mad and slapped the glass away.

"No" he replied stubbornly

Riku sighed and shook his head, well who said he didn't warn him.

Riku climbed on top of Sora and trapped his legs between his own so that he couldn't move, he grabbed Sora's hands and pulled them over his head, making sure that he couldn't move at all.

He brought the glass to Sora's lips and tried to force him to drink it.

"Riku what are you doing, get off me" Sora whined trying to push the silver haired teen off of him.

But Riku wouldn't budge, he pressed the glass to Sora's pink lips and tried to get him to open them, but Sora could be just as stubborn as he was.

"Arr damn it Sora would you just drink this already" Riku asked getting extremely pissed off, if they carried on like this for much longer the blood would be all over them and none would be left to drink. The glass was half gone and Riku was getting beyond pissed.

"Fine you give me no choice Sora" Riku growled and drank what was left in one gulp.

Sora stopped struggling and looked at him confused. Riku took this chance and bent close to Sora's face, so that their lips where almost touching. Sora froze and before he could do anything Riku kissed him hard on the lips, Sora opened his mouth in protest but found he couldn't talk as a strange tasting liquid entered his mouth and flowed down his throat. He realized it was the blood that Riku had drank and he was now pushing into Sora's mouth as he kissed him. Sora's eyes grew fuzzy as the memory of the night of his birthday came back to him, strong arms held him down and as Sora cried in protest a strange bitter liquid flowed into his mouth before he lost conciseness. Sora came back to reality and pushed Riku off of himself violently. Riku fell back onto the bed and stared at Sora shocked at his sudden outburst. Sora shivered and closed his eyes, he could feel the blood trickling down his throat, making his veins feel like ice prieicng his skin. He felt the bed move and heard the door close quietly.

He slowly opened his eyes and looked at the empty place where Riku had been, Sora felt his cheeks growing hot and placed a tanned hand against them. They felt warm and a funny feeling was growing inside him, of course this was just because of the blood that he was forced to drink, why else would he be blushing. (They're so in denial, hehe)

Riku got off the bed and walked out of the room, closing the door quietly behind him. He sighed and leaned against the door.

'Why did I just do that, what's wrong with me, if he wants to starve himself then fine its not my problem' the image of Sora's shocked terrified look came into Riku's mind and he flinched at the memory of being violently pushed away.

Was he really that repulsive?

The image of Sora flashed through Riku's mind once again, that horrified scared look reminded him of his vitamins but the thing is Riku didn't care about them, so why should he care about Sora's feelings.

Riku humped and pushed himself off the door and in a blink of an eye disappeared out of the house.

He knew what he had to do, even if he didn't understand why.

Riku appeared at a very funky brightly coloured paint store, where two girls where sitting at the counter chatting and laughing happily.

"Riku its good to see you, what brings you here sweetie?" asked a light haired brunette when she spotted him.

"Good thanks Aeris I'm just here to buy some paint" Riku replied looking at a shelf of brightly colored wall paint.

"Did you have anything particular in mind?" asked the other female

"Kanji how are you, your looking good as always" Riku observed the darker haired brunette who smiled warmly.

"Now now Riku don't let Vincent hear you say that" the brunette laughed, referring to her long time boyfriend Vincent Valentine.

Riku gave a cheeky smile in answer and went back to looking at the paint.

After going through pretty much the whole store and not knowing what to get Riku sighed in frustration.

"Arrr what the hell am I surpose to get" he muttered to himself

Riku scanned the room one last time before his eyes settled on the perfect color.

How he missed that colour was beyond him, it was perfect.

Sora breathed in deep and tried to calm himself down, he was so confused and wanted to go home. At first glance people would always think that Sora was a shy childish boy who looked younger than he actually was, they would think he had a carefree life with no worries and no responsibilities. But how very wrong they were. Sora's life had been nothing but great when he was little but then that fateful day of his brother's disappearance changed his life in so many ways that Sora couldn't keep up with them. As he got older and understood more about the world Sora realized that everything was not all fluffy bunnies and happily ever after endings, he still didn't believe this whole vampire thing and was getting very tried of the whole ideal.

'Why cant I just go home, I wonder if dads even noticed I'm missing, he's been working so much lately I surpose he hasn't'

Sora stared blankly at a spot on the floor and thought longily about going home and to his own bed.

'Hmm since when does the floor wear black boots?'

Sora looked up into the face of the silver haired male, who was watching him closely.

"What do you want?" Sora asked a little harsher than he had meant to say.

"I've got something for you to do" Riku replied holding up the two tins of paint

Sora looked at it puzzled and noticed the two paintbrushes he was also holding and smiled knowingly at the other male.

"Is this your way of apologizing?" Sora asked curiously, he wasn't as dumb as people thought.

Riku remained quiet and Sora took that for a yes. He got up excitedly and took the paint from him, taking the screwdriver Riku also had and opened the lid to revel the color Riku had chosen. Sora stared at the paint wide eyed and looked up at Riku, who would not meet the boy's eyes. Riku had chosen the exact same color of paint as Sora's eyes, the most beautiful sea blue Riku had ever seen.

"Aww Riku I didn't know you were that way" Sora said in a mocking voice

"What do you mean that way?" Riku growled he was starting to think that this was such a stupid idea.

"I mean umm oh don't worry" Sora didn't dare say what he was thinking, cause that glare Riku was giving was starting to scare him.

Riku grabbed one of the paint tins and moved over to a wall, the room was so empty (only had a bed and side table) that there was no need to move any of the stuff out. He dipped his brush into the ocean blue paint and started covering up the ugly grey room. Sora did the same and for a while they painted in silence.

Once they had finished 3 walls and were on the last one, Sora decided to break the silence he was abit like Yuffie hated the quiet because it always felt uncomfortable.

"Riku?"

"Hmm?" the other male replied

"How old are you?" Sora asked curiously

"18" Riku replied

"18! But I thought you were older" Sora exclaimed shocked

"Just because I look older doesn't mean I am" Riku said, why did people always insist on talking when there was a perfectly good silence? Riku never understood why.

"Wow thanks for stating the obvious" Sora said sarcastically and rolled his eyes.

"But of course we can see why people think you're younger than you actually are" Riku snapped, he didn't mean to, he just was tried and wasn't not having a good morning.

"What's that surpose to mean?" Sora asked defensively

"I mean you do act like a child most of the time" Riku replied, he couldn't help but say that, he was enjoying himself far too much now.

"Humph well we cant all be cocky arrogant handsome people" Sora muttered under his breath

Fortunately Riku heard this and smirked arrogantly, he was thoroughly pleased with himself.

"So is there anyone at home missing you, a girlfriend maybe?" Riku asked casually

Sora thought about what he should say, how much should he really tell a stranger? He shrugged and decided to tell him the truth, alittle of it anyway.

"No just my dad, but I don't think he'll care much he's always busy working"

"I see so you're the only child, it must get pretty lonely sometimes" Riku said, he could relate to that, he had been the only child and no one had cared about him much.

"I never used to be the only child, I had a twin brother once but he died along time ago" Sora replied with such sadness in his voice that Riku didn't know what to say.

"But its ok we survived and its not like he chose to die" Sora continued quietly, salty tears where starting to form in his eyes.

"What would you do if you saw him again?" Riku asked curiously

Sora looked at him confused and decide that it was just a random question.

"I don't know, I guess I'd punch him" he replied, for such an out of he blue question, that was all Sora could think of saying.

"Why Sora that's not a very nice thing to do to your big brother" said a voice behind them.

Sora turned around and stared at the male who had spoken.

"Roxas" he said shocked

He could not believe this, this day just kept getting better and better.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok I hope you liked it, sorry if it's not very good it was kinda done in a hurry and I will get the next chapter up as soon as possible. Please review and I'll try to get it up even faster!!! Bye, wish me luck in my exams!!!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Amantes sant Amentes (Lovers are Lunatics)

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts!!!

Hey sorry it took me so long to get this up, I blame it on school work, damn school. Anyway I'm too tried to think of anything more to say except a big thank you to my lovely reviewers -BLooDY-MaD-HaTTeR, She Rocks, Undying Lover, new moongirl, Crystal/Rikulover, Lalala and my bestie Wolves1990 (who is currently pissed at me cause I didn't tell her about chapter 4 lol I'm so evil). If I actually had Kingdom Hearts plushies i would send you guys loads of them but thank you so much again for reviewing. Anywho I hope you like it, I'm not really happy with it but it's the best I could do inbetween assignments and I'll try to get the next one up soon. Cya's

**Reunion **

Sora stared at his older brother shocked.

'Was this a joke?' man how many times had Sora thought that these past two days.

Sora stood up and closed the gap between him and Roxas.

Wham!!

Sora hit Roxas fair in the jaw.

"Ow Sora I didn't think you were serious" Roxas pouted shocked, rubbing his sore mouth.

"Well I had to make sure you were real" Sora replied casually as if nothing bad had happened.

"And you conclusion is?" Roxas asked annoyed

"Hmm you're real enough, but who are you?" Sora asked puzzled

Roxas anime sweat dropped

"It's me Roxas, your brother"

Sora didn't answer to this he was deep in thought. Riku in the mean while was watching the scene before him curiously. The violent outburst from Sora had taken him by surprise, he seemed like the kinda guy that couldn't hurt a fly but then again Sora had proven his strength earlier that day.

"Prove it" Riku heard Sora say and looked into the face of the younger brunette. Sora had a determined look on his face, while Roxas looked slightly shocked.

"Fine if that's the only way to make you wake up to yourself" Roxas said a little harshly, anger was apparent in his voice.

Riku watched in interest, how on earth was he going to prove himself to Sora? I mean isn't it proof enough that Roxas looks like Sora, I guess it's not. Riku watched as Roxas pulled off his shirt, messing up his blonde hair even more. He turned around so that his back was facing Sora and Riku. Riku saw a tattoo on Roxas's right shoulder blade (Ok I'm not sure how to explain what it is but when you see pictures of Roxas he has a star kinda shaped symbol on his jacket zipper well that's what his tattoo looks like), this must have been proof enough because Sora paled then the next minute he tackled Roxas playfully to the ground.

"Where have you been, how are you, what happened to you?" Sora asked excitedly all at once.

"Whoa slow down, your not as little as you use to be" Roxas laughed hugging his little brother tightly.

Sora hit him playfully then became very serious.

"Roxas?"

"Hmm?" he answered

"Where have you been all this time?" Sora asked quietly

Roxas stared at him sadly, pushed Sora off of him and stood up.

"We need to talk" he replied quietly.

"I guess I'll leave you two alone then" Riku said out loud and stared at Roxas blankly

"Riku, hey I haven't seen you in a while" Roxas said smiling warmly at the silver haired boy.

Riku smiled back but it wasn't a smile that met his eyes.

"Wait you two know each other?" Sora asked confused

"Yeah I first meet Riku"

Roxas pursed and looked thoughtfully at Riku.

"A couple of years ago" Riku finished for him

Sora knew they were hiding something from him, but what I guess he'd just have to find out later. Suddenly his stomach gave a loud grumble and Sora looked at Riku guiltily then at Roxas.

"Hey are you hungry at all?" he asked innocently

Roxas walked over to him and ruffled up his hair.

"Sure thing kid" he replied

"Hey I'm not a kid anymore" Sora pouted angrily.

Roxas 'awed' and smiled warmly at his younger brother, he had waited so long to see him. Sora frowned at his brother's strange expression.

"What, I don't still have blood on my face do I?" Sora asked looking over at Riku, who said nothing.

"Blood?" Roxas asked curiously.

Sora looked back at his older brother and blushed lightly, but refused to answer. They walked down into the kitchen, where a certain red head was waiting for them.

"A-Axel" Sora said surprised

"Hey there Sora how you feeling today?" Axel asked cheerfully stuffing another pancake into his mouth.

"Um ok" Sora replied awkwardly and sat down next to Riku who was across from Axel.

Roxas watched as the two males greeted each other and noticed Sora discomfort.

"Hey Roxie" Axel said staring at the blonde. Roxas sat down next to him and didn't bother to say hello.

"It's Roxas" he replied coldly

Axel smiled not bothered about Roxas's cold attitude and continued eating. Roxas stared straight ahead at his little brother who was also stuffing his face full of pancakes.

'I guess something's never change, I can't believe it's taken this long to see him and now it has to be like this' Roxas sighed heavily and spaced out. Suddenly he jumped in surprise, something was stroking his inner thigh slowly making its way up further. He glared at the red head next to him and swatted his hand away in annoyance.

Sora noticed the glare "What's wrong Roxas?" he asked concerned

"Oh I was just thinking about how much you've grown, how old are you now?" Roxas covered up, he instantly knew it was the wrong thing to say but it was all he could come up with.

"I'm 17" Sora replied quietly, everyone heard the hurt in his voice.

Roxas felt guilty, of course he knew how old Sora was, they did happen to share the same birthday and Sora was only three years younger than himself.

"So arr how's mum and dad?" Roxas asked casually

'Dad **and MUM'** flashed through Sora's mind.

'He didn't know, well of course he didn't know he left us' anger filled Sora's veins and he clenched his fist, but then it was gone and sadness filled his heart.

"Sora?"

"She died" Sora replied quietly

"Huh?" Roxas asked confused

"Who died?"

"Mother did, she died not long after you left" Sora stood up slowly and pointed a finger at him accusingly. The anger was now back.

"YOU KILL HER" Sora shouted, he was not going cry again not in front of everyone.

Roxas also stood up and looked at Sora angrily.

"Sora if this is some kinda of joke it's not funny" Roxas said irrated

That was it Sora lunged at Roxas from across the table and tackled him to the ground, punching and hitting him as if his life depended on it. He was not going to let him get away with killing his mother, it was all his fault and he didn't even act like he was sorry. Sora suddenly felt strong arms wrap around his waist and pull him off of Roxas.

"Riku let me go?" Sora snarled angrilly

Riku ignored him and sat back down pulling Sora into his lap and tightened his arms around the boy's waist. Roxas got up shakily and stared at Sora shocked.

"Sora" he muttered confused, Roxas felt blood enter his mouth as he realized his lip was bleeding from Sora's sudden attack.

But Sora refused to look at Roxas and tied to struggle free from Riku's grip.

"Come on Roxas, we better get you cleaned up" Axel said gently, taking Roxas's hand and pulling him into the lounge room.

Sora stopped struggling and watched as Axel lead his shocked brother out of the room. He was shaking badly and turned sideways in Riku's lap and rested his forehead against his chest. The older boy flinched but didn't say anything.

'What's wrong with me, I've never been so violent. Did Roxas really not know about mum?'

'What's going on?????'

"Sora?" Riku asked quietly

Sora felt his cheeks grow red and he looked up and straight ahead, not daring to look into the older boys face.

"I-Im sorry" he muttered 'Man Riku must think I'm such a girl, I act more like a 10 year old than a teenager, I wonder what he's thinking, probably about how much of a whimp I am'

"Sora" Riku asked again and bent down to kiss Sora's neck.

Sora felt Riku's hot breath on his neck as he muttered his name, then he could soft lips as Riku kissed his neck. This took him by surprise, what on earth was Riku thinking? Sora knew he should of pushed Riku away but instead he tilted his head to the left giving Riku more access.

Riku kissed Sora's tanned skin softly, he didn't know why he was doing this but it just felt right. Riku was waiting for Sora to stop him, to tell him that he wasn't that way but it never came. Instead the younger brunette tilted his head to the side giving Riku more area to kiss, Riku smirked against Sora's tanned neck and started to gently suck the area where he would have bitten his vitamins. He felt Sora shiver from the sudden change of mood and decided he liked getting this reaction out of the boy in his lap. He still didn't know why he was doing this, but he wasn't about to stop either.

Axel lead Roxas over to the couch and made him sit down, he leaned in front of the shocked male and examined his lip.

"Wow Sora sure can throw a punch" he commented, stroking the blondes bottom lip.

Roxas didn't answer he was too deep in thought. Axel sighed and got some cream to put on the it.

"Do you think it's really true?" Roxas asked quietly looking blankly at the carpet.

"That what's true?" Axel asked confused

"That I-I killed our m-mum" Roxas said barley above a whisper.

Axel looked up into those big blue eyes and found himself lost in a blue ocean.

"No of course not, Sora was just angry I'm sure he didn't mean it" Axel replied gently cupping Roxas's tanned face in his pale palm. Roxas sighed and nodded his head slowly. Axel leaned forward until their lips were almost touching and he was about to close the gap between them when,

"I think we better go back" Roxas muttered standing up and walking back into the kitchen.

Axel sighed a little frustrated and sad and then followed after the younger blonde.

"Sora we need to," Roxas pursed and stared at the scene before him. Sora was sideways in Riku's lap and moaning lightly as the silver haired teen sucked gently on his neck.

"Talk" Roxas finished.

Sora looked up and saw Roxas staring at them, with an eyebrow raised in amusement.

"R-Riku s-stop" Sora mumbled panicked and out of breathe.

Riku didn't stop and continued with his ministrations.

"Riku" Sora said firmly pushing against the older male.

Riku stopped sucking on Sora's neck and suddenly let him go, causing the brunette to fall onto the tiled floor. At that moment Axel walked in and noticed the blushing boy on the floor.

"Did I miss something?" he asked grinning

"Oh Riku was just comforting Sora" Roxas replied helping his blushing twin up.

"Oh right, yeah comforting aha" Axel looked at Riku slyly, the said male just stared back calmly not saying anything.

"Look Sora" Roxas said turning to the young brunette

"We need to talk"

Sora gave a guilty look and nodded his head sitting down.

"But um not now" Roxas said looking at Riku and Axel who were watching them intently.

"Why don't we go shopping, Sora needs cloths to wear" Riku said standing up.

"Oh I'm sure he wouldn't mind wearing your cloths Riku" Axel teased

The silver haired teen didn't reply and walked out of the room. Roxas looked at Sora, who was staring intently at the tablecloth like it was the most fascinating thing in the world.

"Sora go have a bath and change into some of Riku's cloths" Roxas said (more like ordered) his younger brother.

Sora walked out of the room quickly and silently and went upstairs to the bathroom that was connected to his room. He stripped off his cloths and walked under the icy cold shower and just stood there lost in thought.

"Sora we need to talk" flashed through his mind, even when Sora had been little he had hated those words and with good reason. The first time he had heard those words was when his mum and dad had sat him down and told him that his twin brother had gone missing. After that he had heard those words many more times.

Sora sighed heavily and his thoughts turned to earlier event with Riku.

What Riku had been doing felt so good but it was also very wrong, Sora wasn't that way and he didn't think he ever would be. Nothing made sense anymore, so Sora just blamed it all on the stress of the past few days.

Sora turned off the water and wrapped a black towel around himself, he walked into his room and noticed some cloths that Riku had left him. There was a pair of jeans and a black shirt that said 'Bite Me' on the front and 'I Bite Back' on the back of the shirt. He slipped the cloths on and realised Riku was just a bit bigger built than himself. Sora looked into the mirror and saw his usual brown spiky locks plastered down on his wet head.

'Hmm if I'm a vampire then how can I have a reflection, ha take that' Sora thought to himself.

His reflection just stared back at him with those big blue eyes, besides from being a bit paler than usual Sora looked exactly the same as before.

"Sora come on," Axel yelled from the kitchen

Sora took one last look at his reflection, then raced downstairs,

"So how are we getting there?" Riku asked

"Well has Sora Apparire before?" Roxas asked, staring at Sora as he came into the room. 

" Yeah with me and Riku but not by himself" Axel replied 

" Ok then Sora this will be your first lesson" Roxas said walking over to the brunette. 

" First lesson on what?" Sora asked curiously 

" Apparire of course" Roxas replied 

" Huh?" 

" Apparire is a ability a vampire learns to travel from place to place" Riku replied boredly leaning against a wall. 

" Apparire" Sora muttered trying to get his tongue around the foreign word. 

" It's Italian, it means appear" Axel explained 

" So you ready, now close your eyes and think of the address" 

Sora did as he was told and closed his eyes but then opened them again. 

" Um what is the address?" 

Roxas glared at Axel annoyed and tried to explain better. 

" The address is 33 WhiteWolf Road, now concentrate on that address and try to picture a shopping mall in your mind" 

Sora closed his eyes once again and thought the address over and over in his mind. 

' 33 WhiteWolf Road' 

' 33 WhiteWolf Road' 

' I wonder if Riku's that way?' 

' 33 WhiteWolf Road' 

' I mean he was the one who stared it' 

' 33 WhiteWolf Road' 

' I wonder if he would have gone further if Roxas hadn't of walked in' 

Sora suddenly felt his feet leave the ground. 

' 33 WhiteWolf Road' 

He quickly felt thought the address again and tried to concentrate on where he was going. But that was harder than he thought as thoughts of Riku kept going in and out of his mind. Suddenly Sora felt his feet hit the ground and his knees buckled at the sudden impact. he opened his eyes and looked around.

'Um I don't think I'm in the right place' 

" Hey you alright there?" asked a blonde spiky male walking over to him. 

" Um yeah" Sora replied standing up 

" You're new aren't you?" the guy asked 

" Um yeah, where am I?" Sora asked looking around the shop, a little table next to them had booklets that read 'Make out sessions' and 'Sex positions'. Sora looked at the blonde guy and just realized he didn't have a shirt on. Sora got the funny feeling that he was in a shop that he wasn't surpose to be in. 

" Oh your in SexyTown" the blonde replied trying to sound enthusiastic 

" SexyTown?" Sora asked confused 

" It's a sex shop" the guy said sounding bored 

" Oh" Sora's cheeks grew bright red 

Yep he was somewhere he wasn't surpose to be. 

Well at least the others aren't here. 

" Sora there you are" said a sexy male voice 

' Ah oh' 

Sora turned around to stare into the smirking face of a silver haired god. 

" R-Riku what are you doing here?" 

" Hmm I could ask you the same question" the older male answered moving in close to the brunette. 

" By the way I love that shirt on you" he whispered seductively into Sora's ear. 

Sora shivered and looked at the blonde who was staring weirdly at them. 

" Oh hey Cloud, what on earth are you doing in here?" Riku asked noticing the blonde for the first time. 

" Oh I arr work here part time" he replied looking embarrassed 

" When Hayner has students to teach, I take over until he gets back" Cloud continued looking uncomfortable. 

" Still I would never of imaged our serious important Mr Cloud Strife working in a pleasure shop" Riku mocked he was enjoying making the older feel uncomfortable. 

" Oh well don't tell Roxas please" Cloud pleaded, trying to pout cutely. 

" Oh no that's not going to work, I'm so telling him about this" Riku smiled evilly 

Cloud frowned then also looked at Riku evilly. 

" Fine then I'm just going to have to ban you from this shop forever" Cloud grinned this time it was his turn to make the other uncomfortable. 

" Fine" Riku glared at the blonde and grabbed Sora and walked out of the shop. They walked over to Roxas and Axel who where sitting in the food court. 

" Hey Sora where'd you go?" Roxas asked concerned 

" In a shop" Sora replied, he was so not telling them which shop though. 

" Which shop?" Axel asked curiously 

" Oh he was in SexyTown" Riku replied laughing 

Sora groaned quietly, no he wasn't going to say anything Riku would do that for him, Sora made a mental note to get revenge on Riku later. 

" You what, haha now what were you thinking about Sora?" Roxas laughed ruffling up the brunette's hair playfully. 

Sora reddened and stayed silent and listened to the sound of the other males laughing at him. 

" Oh and guess who works there?" Riku asked excitedly 

" Who?" Axel and Roxas asked in unison 

" Mr I'm such a hero Strife" Riku replied 

Roxas and Axel stared at Riku shocked then fell to the ground laughing hard. 

" Hey you said you wouldn't tell them" Sora pouted, he felt bad for the poor blonde. 

" Yeah I know but you see he wouldn't of done what he had said either" Riku replied smirking 

" Why's that?" 

" Because I'm their best customer" Riku replied seductively

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you liked it and review if you think it's any good!!!

Next chapter- Sora and Roxas have **A Talk, **Roxas warns Sora about Riku and Roxas finally goes back to see his father. (Other stuff too, just have to think about it lol) Oh and of course more of the silver haired sex god.


	6. Chapter 6

Amantes sant Amentes (Lovers are Lovers)

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

Hey everyone I'm sorry I haven't updated in ages but I had so much schoolwork and other stories to write and I'm very sorry. YAY schools finished, two whole months off, YAY, so now I can hopefully write more and also I'm writing another Kingdom Hearts story and I'll post it up soon. Thank you so much to Crystal/Rikulover, lil jj, my best friend and lostconfessions who reviewed, you guys help me to keep writing so thank you again. Oh and sorry about the confusion lostconfessions with Sora and Roxas, so I'll explain- Ok Sora is 17, Roxas is 20, so yep Roxas is three years older. Now they share the same birthday (Don't ask me how that's possible but it is in this story anyway lol) and I sometimes call them twins because they look like each other, ya know in the game (that's of course if you've played it, sorry if you haven't) but anyway in the game they look alike, because Roxas is Sora's nobody and apart of him and blah blah blah. Hehe sorry I'm a bad explainer but I hope you understand all that. Now on with the story!!

**Mother**

For the next couple of hours the guys went shopping for cloths for Sora, eventually Sora got sick of trying on jeans, leather pants, bordies, black shirts, blue shirts, red shirts, basically whatever the guys found, they thought looked good on him (and bad) they made Sora try on and buy. When they finally finished they sat down to eat and rest their legs. Sora was quit glad they were finished for the day, not that he minded having to parade around the others while they hummed and harred and fussed over him. It had been a long time since anyone had ever paid so much attention to him. Sora sighed tiredly and rested his head on his arms, a strange yet nice smell reached his nostrils. He loved the smell of Riku's cloths and was glad to finally be able to stay in them. They had the usual masculine scent but the smell of strawberries was also present, it was comforting to Sora, it always use to comfort him. When he was little and had woken up from a nightmare, he use to crawl into bed with Roxas and be comforted by his scent and fall into a nightmare-less sleep. He new that was weird but some things you just didn't grow out of.

"So do you think we brought him enough stuff? Riku asked slightly annoyed, like any other male he didn't particuly like shopping, unless it was for stuff he liked.

"Yeah I do have plenty of cloths at home ya know Roxas" Sora agreed stuffing a French fry hungrily in his mouth.

Roxas didn't answer straight away, he felt that if he could buy his little brother loads of cloths that it would make up for taking so long in seeing him, well a percentage of it anyway.

"Sora do you think it's a good idea to go back home?"

"I mean what's mum and dad going to think?" Roxas asked quietly

"Well I don't know about dad but I don't think mum's gonna care, seeing as how she's dead" Sora stood up rage rushing through him and Apparire to his room in Riku's house.

'What the hell is wrong with Roxas, how many times to I have to tell him mum is dead?' Sora thought angrily and plonked down on his bed.

A minute later he hared his door open and slam shut, shaking the walls slightly.

"Go away Rox-arse" Sora muttered sarcastically

Roxas groaned out loud, he had so forgotten how annoying little brothers could be. He walked over to Sora and picked him up, chucking him over his shoulder.

"Roxas what the hell are you doing, let me down" Sora screamed but Roxas took no notice and carried the wriggling brunette up to the roof. He dropped Sora and sat down on the edge of the gutter.

"Sit down Sora we need to talk" he said forcefully.

Sora wanted to argue but knew better and sat down next to the annoying jerk of a big brother.

"What?" he asked a little harshly.

Roxas looked like he was about to yell at him but thought otherwise.

"What is your problem?" he asked annoyed

"What's my problem, I'll tell you what is my problem" Sora replied angrily

"On my birthday I get stabbed and then wake up two days later to find out that I was in a rather pretty girls bed, later two guys come and kidnapped me and bring me to a strange house, where I find my psycho friend and red head telling me that I'm a vampire, then leave me here with that silent cocky bastard, who leaves me lying on the floor, kisses me, forces me to drink blood and then paints my bedroom" Sora pursed to catch his breath

"Then my jerk of a twin brother reappears after five, I try to beat the crap out of him, Riku's kissing me again and I enjoy it, you and axel walk in, I learn to Apparire for the first time and I end up in friggen sex shop" Sora finished huffing slightly and pouted frustratedly.

'Wait did I just say I enjoyed Riku kissing me, nar couldn't of have'

"Oh and everyone keeps calling me a bloody vampire" Sora pouted even more

Roxas stared at the brunette before him, silently thinking.

"Be careful with Riku ok," he said quietly

"Yeah well if it ever goes that far, I'm sure we'll um ya know we'll use um protection" Sora looked at Roxas awkwardly

'Why was he asking such a question, it not like I'm planning anything'

Roxas stared at Sora, raising an eyebrow then started laughing and ruffled up the boy's hair.

"Hey look if you want to sleep with him fine but I don't wanner know, but what I meant was be careful around him" Roxas explained trying not to fall off the roof in laughter.

Sora turned bright red

"Oops"

"Um why do I have to be careful around him?"

"Because I don't want to see you get hurt" Roxas replied

Sora raised an eyebrow in confused.

"Huh?"

"Riku's seductive towards you right?" Roxas asked

Sora nodded his head

"Well that's the vampire in him, it's not really Riku"

Sora looked at him confused.

Roxas sighed heavily " Vampires are naturally seductive, it comes with the whole package of trying to catch your prey and with some vampires it just comes naturally to be seductive all the time, even when they don't mean it, like Riku" Roxas finished out of breath.

"Oh" Sora said, for some reason he felt slightly hurt and depressed all of a sudden.

"Their all the same" Roxas muttered more to himself than for Sora to hear.

"Who?" Sora asked curiously

"Riku, Axel….Namine" the last word was barely a whisper so Sora had to strain his ears to hear it.

"They come, take what they need and then leave" he continued quietly

Such sadness was heard in his voice that Sora wondered what could have happened to his big brother.

"Roxas who is

"Look Sora it doesn't matter right now, we need to talk about our parents" Roxas interrupted rudely

Sora was speechless for a minute

"Um what about them?"

"Well the fact that you keep saying I killed mum, is a bit of an issue" Roxas replied angrily

"Well you did, it's your fault she died" Sora yelled standing up, he was really tired of having to say this over and over again.

"Sit down Sora and tell me what the hell your babbling about" Roxas sighed angrily grabbing the brunettes hand and yanking him back to a sitting position. Sora glared at the blonde and stared out at the darkening sky.

"When you disappeared mum and dad told me that you'd gone away for a while and that you'd be back soon" Sora pursed and looked at Roxas, tears starting to form in his ocean blue eyes.

"B-But you never came back, months pasted and y-you where still missing, mum started to get really sick, she stopped eating, she stopped going outside, she just stayed in bed all day long" Sora pursed again and Roxas watched as a tear rolled down his tanned cheek.

"Dad told me that she just had a bad case of the flue and would be better in no time but one night the doctor came and as I listened outside the door I heard him say that mum had lost her will to live, that her body was the only thing still keeping her in this world and soon that would give up too" the tears now flowed freely as Sora was taken back through that horrible night when he was still only a little child.

Roxas felt his own tears forming but refused to let them escape, there's no way any of this could be true, their mother was stronger than that, there's no way she could be dead.

"A whole year past before she completely gave up" Sora whispered rubbing his eyes roughly to get rid of the tears. His eyes turned accusingly to Roxas's stunned face as he got up slowly.

"Now do you see, it's all your fault that she lost her life, it's all your fault that she left me" Sora started to yell anger pulsing through his veins.

Roxas also stood up and started at his younger brother angrily.

"I don't believe you, your lying and acting like some spoiled brat" he yelled back and Apparire off the roof.

Sora stared at the spot where his brother had been and stomped his foot frustratedly.

"Oh and Sora you are a vampire" Roxas said reappearing next to the brunette.

"And being the great brother I am I'll prove it to you" he continued and before Sora realised what had happened he was falling off of the roof and heading towards the hard graveled ground.

Thump! He hit the ground in a matter of seconds, creating a pile of dust and dirt to rise in air from the sudden impact. Panic flowed into Sora's mind, as his eyes remained shut.

'Oh god, am I still alive?'

'What just happened?'

"Sora?" said a sexy voice

'Sexy?'

Sora opened his eyes slowly and stared into the concerned aqua ones above him.

"R-Riku?"

"Yeah are you ok, that was a nasty fall you just had" Riku replied calmly

"I-I'm still alive but why aren't I hurt?" Sora asked confused, letting Riku grab his arm and help him to his feet. Besides from a small pain in his back that was disappearing rapidly, nothing was wrong with him, no broken bones, nothing.

"Great to be a vampire hey, you fall from a two story house and don't have to worry about getting hurt, quit handy really" Riku replied amused at Sora's puzzled expression.

"How did you fall off anyway?" he asked curiously

"Roxas pushed me off to prove to me that I'm a vampire" Sora replied looking up at the roof, Roxas was no where to be seen.

"Well did it work?"

Sora looked at Riku confused

"Did what work?"

"Do you now believe you're a vampire?" Riku replied a little impatiently

"I don't think so, I mean there must be some logical explanation" Sora replied looking back up at the roof.

'There must be some simple reason to explain how I survive the fall' Sora pondered

Sora heard Riku sigh impatiently and move closer to the younger male.

"Well maybe I can change your mind" he whispered in Sora's ear, wrapping his arms around the boy's waist and Apparire back onto the roof.

(Sora's POV)

Sora felt the silver haired male wrap his strong arms around his waist and transport them back onto the house's roof.

'What the hell is he doing?'

The next minute he was safe in the older male's arms and then he was speeding back towards the ground, as he realized Riku had done exactly what Roxas had done to him.

Today was not his day.

(Riku's POV)

'Once again this silly little boy still doesn't get it, well it looks like I'm going to have to teach him the hard way once again' Riku smirked to himself content on having the younger male in his arms, it made him almost regret what he was about to, the word is **almost**

Riku unwrapped his arms from around Sora's waist and watched as the boy lost his footing and fell from the two-story house for the second time that day.

Sora squeezed his eyes shut and waited for the impact of the hard ground to connect with his body.

'There's no way I can survive this fall a second time' he thought to himself as he was only two meters from the awaiting ground.

Eyes remained shut Sora waited and waited and waited but no impact came, he slowly opened his eyes and was once again staring into the amused green eyes of Riku.

"Riku, but how?" Sora asked surprised

'How the hell did he get down here so fast?'

"If my arms weren't so full I'd give you a good whack over the head" Riku replied laughing and got lost in those big blue eyes.

"Huh?" Sora looked down and realized that he was again in Riku's arms, the older male was holding him bridal style close against his chest.

'Oh shit'

Sora blushed bright red and put his head down trying to make his hair cover his blushing cheeks and embarrassed blue eyes.

Riku chuckled to himself.

'How come I always have this effect on people?'

He Apparire back onto the roof and put Sora down and sat down next to him.

"So got any smarter in the last minute?" Riku joked playfully

"That-That was not normal" Sora replied quietly

Riku smirked and shook his head.

"Its going to take you awhile to accept this, is it?" he asked calmly

"Well didn't it with you, I mean to sudden find out that you're a vampire, a creature that uses humans just for the sake of their blood, that has no feelings except for the thirst of blood, it's a bit much to take in in only two days" Sora replied sighing heavily

Riku looked at the brunette and frowned angrily.

"We're not all just some blood thirsty mongrels you know, we do feel things such as happiness and sadness, hate and…love" Riku replied pursing before he said the last word.

"I'm sorry" Sora whispered, he seemed to be getting everyone angry today.

Riku didn't reply he was lost in his own thoughts.

"Riku?" Sora asked after a couple of minutes of silence.

"Hmm?"

"Who is Namine?"

Riku looked up at this and frowned.

"Why did Roxas say something to you?" he asked

"Well no, he just said your all the same, you, Axel and Namine" Sora replied

"Well I don't know about Axel but I am **not** like that bitch" Riku spat angrily

"I'm sorry but that's just what he said, what does he mean?" Sora asked confused, knew he was pushing his luck but he just had to know what his brother had been talking about.

"Look its none of my business what your brother does and its not yours either, if you must know go talk to Axel he knows everything" Riku snapped irritated

"Axel, why does he know everything?" Sora asked before he could stop himself.

Riku groaned and tried to control his hot temper.

"Because he's infatuated with your brother" he muttered rubbing his temples.

"Huh?"

"AXEL'S IN LOVE WITH ROXAS" Riku praticly yelled in frustration

"Oh, eww" Sora squealed a bit girlish

Riku closed his eyes willing himself not to strangle the boy next to him.

"You know there's nothing wrong with that and besides I'm not in love with him anyway, so I don't see how it matters" said an unexpected voice

Sora and Riku both looked up quickly and saw Roxas standing beside them.

"Oh um hi Roxas" Sora smiled innocently, he was so in trouble.

"Hi" Roxas looked from the guilty face of Sora to the calm expressionless face of Riku and frowned annoyed.

"Look Sora your coming with me" Roxas said suddenly grabbing Sora and Apparire off the roof, leaving a slightly confused Riku.

"Roxas where are we going?" Sora whined when they appeared outside a big mansion a few seconds later.

Roxas didn't answer him, he just stared at the mansion before them.

Sora also looked up and realized where Roxas had taken them.

"Home" he muttered happily

………………………………………………………………………………………

Sorry if it's crappy, I'm a bad writer and I'll try to get the next one up ASAP.


	7. Chapter 7

Amantes sant Amentes (Lovers are Lunatics) chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, as you all know.

Hiya everyone, hope your all going well. Now a big special thanks for the reviews and I thought I'd better explain a few things, since you guys have got me a little worried and I don't like disappointing people lol. Ok now this is a boy on boy story about Riku and Sora (and some others). So if you don't like boy action don't read, (like my sister I really don't know why she's reading this). Now just because in my last chapter I said Riku was only behaving that way because he's a vampire, well that's only partly true. Once Sora stops being a friggen naive little brat lol and Riku unleashes his emotions (which will be quit interesting, especially for Sora hehe) there will be a lot of (cough action cough lots of action) to look forward to. Hehe so I kinda spoiled what was going to happen later but now you know. Hope you enjoy!!!

**Father-Part One **

Sora stared up at the huge mansion before them and felt his heart jump with excitement.

'Home' he thought excitedly

"Sora what happened to our house, it's bigger?" Roxas asked surprised

"Well when you left and mum died, dad absorbed himself in his work so he had lots of money coming in, so he decided to have a father/son weekend and we did up the house" Sora replied laughing at the memory of him and his father all tried and dirty while trying to build an extra large bathroom.

He walked towards the fence gate and went inside holding it open for Roxas.

"Well are you coming?"

Roxas looked at his little brother little unsure on what was about to happen but followed him to the front door anyway.

"You ready?" Sora asked excitedly reaching for the doorbell and putting his finger on the button.

Roxas nodded and held his breathe as the high pitch sound of the bell echoed around them.

'Am I really ready for this?' Roxas thought to himself but whether he was or wasn't didn't matter because at that moment the door slowly creaked open to revel another challenge Roxas had been long overdue to solve.

"Yes hello, what do you want?" asked a man peaking around the door.

"Dad, hey dad it's me Sora" the brunette said excitedly jumping on the spot (yes he is more like a 10 year old than a 17 year old lol.)

"Sora?"

"Sora is that really you?" the man asked shocked

"Yeah dad it's me, I'm back" Sora replied watching as the man opened the door wider to revel the rest of him.

He was tall a man, only in his early forties, he had brown hair much like Sora's except grey was making it's way into his sides.

WHACK

"Where the hell have you been, just disappear and don't bother to let me know, do you know how worried I was" their father yelled as he hit Sora over the head, half playful, half serious.

"Hehe um yeah I guess we've got a lot of explaining to do?" Sora replied rubbing his sore head and grinned guiltily

"We?" the man asked turning to look at Roxas, who had chosen to stand behind Sora like he was wishing he had an invisibility cloak.

His eyes grew wide and teary as he stared at the blonde before him.

"Um he's your son" Axel suddenly said Appariri beside Roxas with Riku also.

The man turned towards Axel and looked at him frowning.

"I know that young man, even if a father hasn't seen his child in years he can still tell its his child especially if he's standing right in front of him" he replied smiling to show that he was just playing around. The man turned back to look back at Roxas, that same shocked teary look back in his eyes.

"Um hey dad" Roxas smiled uneasily, despite the fact that Axel had just been called a young man which is extremely funny considering that Axel was older than his father, Roxas couldn't help but get this feeling that something bad was going to happened.

But the thought was soon banished as he was pulled into a bone breaking hug as his father pulled him into his embrace.

"Roxas, my little Roxas" he muttered happily

'How could this be, how could his little man still be alive?'

He pulled away and held Roxas at arms length and looked him over.

"How are you?" he asked simply

Roxas was shocked, no yelling, no screaming, no where the hell have you been, just a simple question of how are you? Now he was not expecting that.

"Um ok I guess, I'm finally here" he muttered that uneasily feeling back again.

Their father smiled and stepped aside allowing them to pass into the house.

"Well come in come in, I think there's a lot to talk about" he said smiling and pulling Sora also into a hug. They all filed in one by one Axel and Riku joined them too, even through Sora and Roxas weren't sure why they were here or how they new were to go in the first place.

They sat down in the large comfy lounge room and ate the sandwiches which Sora's and Roxas's dad had put out. Sora grabbed one hungrily and gulped it down, but on his seventh one he still had the feeling of being hungry.

'Hmm maybe it's the vampire in me, I'll have to ask Riku' Sora thought looking over at the silver haired male who was being very polite but keeping it so obvious that he was bored.

"Um Riku is it, wow you must love your wasabi I've never seen someone eat five biscuits heaped with wasabi in one go" their father laughed watching Riku eat the super hot green paste. (Incase no one knows what it is, wasabi is a really hot green paste that can only be eaten in very small amounts)

Riku's aqua green eyes grew wide in shock.

"Oh um is that what that stuff is, I err thought it was Guacamole"

"Um could someone please point me to the bathroom" Riku asked his green eyes starting to water from the hotness.

"Upstairs and to your left" Sora replied as Riku raced out of the room and could be heard running up the stairs.

"Poor guy" laughed their father (ok he needs a name and for some reason I have Frank in my mind, So Sora's and Roxas's dad's name is Frank)

The others laughed too, there was no way they'd miss the chance to tease Riku about this one.

"So since were all fed and calm, how about answering a few question" Frank asked seriously

Everyone felt the tension thicken in the air.

"Name"

"Rank"

"And serial number"

The younger males stared at the middle aged man weirdly and then burst out laughing. Well at least that eased some of the tension.

"Good old dad, always joking" Roxas said smiling fondly

"I guess some things never change" he continued happily

"And some things do" Frank replied staring intently at his son

Roxas sighed "I guess I've got some explaining to do"

"Hmm where to begin" Roxas muttered

"The beginnings always a good place" Axel said smiling cockily, he was keen to find out more about this softer carefree life Roxas once had.

Roxas looked at the red head and did what he hadn't done since his childhood, he poked out his big pink tongue and smiled playfully.

"Ahem" Frank coughed politely, he wasn't sure who this red head was but he was quit keen to find out where his son has been for the last five years.

"Sorry" Roxas said blushing lightly

"Ok well you remember the day I went missing?"

'Well duh of course he remembers, damn it stop stalling Roxas' he scrolled at himself

'Man this is hard'

"Ok well um dad you're not going to believe this but I was turned into a vampire that day" Roxas said awkwardly

'Yeah right like he's gonna believe that'

"Oh ok I see, please go on" Frank replied calmly

"What, oh well um I was made into a vampire, I met Axel and some arr other friends who tool care of me and well I've been with them ever since" Roxas explained, well if you can call that an explanation.

"So how come you never came home?" it was not their father that asked the question but Sora.

Roxas looked at Sora, unsure of what to say.

"Well I was um scared" he replied quietly

"Scared of what?" Frank asked confused

"Well I was afraid you wouldn't want me, of what I've become" Roxas replied

"You come here out of the blue and tell me that you're a vampire, now have I thrown you out of the house yet?" Frank asked seriously

"Yet" Roxas joked inspite of the situation

"What a foolish little boy you've been, the both of you" Frank sighed scrolling at his two sons.

'Hmm Riku's hasn't come back yet, I hope he's ok' Sora thought worriedly

"What, hey what did I do?" Sora whined just clicking into what his dad had said.

"Well for starters you got yourself made into a vampire also and you could have at least let me known"

"Ya know a simple call saying, 'hey dad I've been made into a vampire so I'll be away for a few days', might have been nice" Frank continued angrily

"Wait how did you know I was a vampire?"

Frank rolled his eyes at Sora's ignorance.

"Teeth, Sora teeth" he said tapping his K9's.

"Huh?" Sora lifted his index finger to his mouth and touched his own K9's.

"Ouch" he yelped as the long sharp fang pierced his finger.

"What, since when did I have these?" he asked confused

"Since always" Axel replied grinning showing off his own pair of fangs.

Sora got up slowly and walked over to Roxas.

"Show me"

Roxas sighed and opened his mouth to revel his own sharp teeth.

'Man has Sora always been this dumb?' Roxas wondered

Sora stared at them shocked then raced out of the room to the upstairs bathroom, where Riku was just coming out.

"Oof, watch where your going Sora" Riku whined as the brunette knocked him onto the floor.

"Show me your teeth" Sora demanded not caring that he had just crashed into Riku and not caring that he was on top of the poor silver haired male.

"Huh?"

"Show me your teeth" Sora repeated, putting his fingers at the sides of Riku's mouth and stretching them upward, so it looked like he smiling in a very painful way. But Sora didn't care he was too distracted by Riku's two very sharp pearly white fangs.

"Oh my god you have them two"

"Um Sor-wa"

"But why did I never notice them before?" Sora muttered, ignoring Riku's protests.

"Sor-wa letta me go" Riku whined annoyed

"What, oh sorry Riku" Sora said letting the poor guy's mouth go and getting off of his stomach.

"Hey you could have pushed me off any time you know or were you just too comfy?" Sora grinned teasingly.

Riku stayed silent and got off the floor, rubbing his sore mouth.

He knew the brunette was right but there was no way in hell he was going to admit it.

But if Sora wanted to be cheeky then fine two can play at that game!!

"Aw come on Sora, you know I like it when you're on top" Riku replied seductively eyeing the smirking boy.

Well the smirk didn't stay there for long as a blush crept into Sora's cheeks and shock entered his big blue eyes.

"Oh um hi dad, Roxas" Sora muttered embarrassed

"We heard a thump, so we thought we'd check to see if you were ok" Frank replied a little shocked by what he had heard.

Sora glared at Riku, then looked back at his dad and brother apologetically.

"Um well who's starving, I'll go make us some more sandwiches" Sora said hurriedly and started moving down the stairs.

"I'll help" Riku replied moving to go with him

"NO STAY BOY" Sora suddenly yelled panicked, he didn't think it was a good idea to be alone with the silvered haired male right now.

"What am I some kind of dog?" Riku asked amused by the brunette's jumpiness.

"Yes now listen to your master and be a good boy" Sora replied a little too seductive then he had meant.

"Master?" Riku asked, raising an eyebrow

"I thought I was the dominant one?" he smirked


	8. Chapter 8

Amantes sant Amentes (Lovers are Lunatics)

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts

This is a Sora/Riku fanfic, so if you don't like these kinda pairings well then don't read any further. Please enjoy!!!

**Father- Part Two**

'That's it Sora, just walk away, just walk away before you dig yourself any deeper' Sora thought as he blushed bright red at what Riku had said. He then raced out of the room as fast as he could.

'That was close, oh man I wonder what dad thinks of me now?' Sora thought as he grabbed the ready made sandwiches on the bench and returned to the lounge where the others where talking.

"So dad I really gotta ask, how come your not shocked that there are vampires in the world?" Roxas asked curiously

"Hmm well probably because I use to work with one, he came to work one day said he needed some help and well I helped him" Frank said simply

"What was his name?" Riku suddenly asked

"How come you believed he was a vampire so quickly?" Sora also asked at the same time.

Frank looked at Riku then at Sora

"Well I just had to believe him, I mean people just don't go around saying their the living dead for no good reason and besides he showed me how vampires get around" Frank replied

"You mean Apparire?" Roxas asked

"Yes and to answer your question" Frank said looking at Riku once more

"His name was Sephiroth"

"Sephiroth?" Axel repeated

"Ring any bells?" he asked Riku

Riku shook his head slowly and stayed silent.

"Oh well I have to hand it to you sir your a lot quicker than this nitwit, it took him ages to realize he was a vamp" Axel said pointing to Sora

"What, hey you know it was kinda hard to believe" Sora pouted

"Yeah just because your too stupid to see what's in front of you" Axel argued while pointing to his fangs.

They continued to argue for awhile so Roxas thought to ask Frank what he had been dying to get straight.

"Hey um dad, this business with um mums death"

"It wasn't your fault" Frank interrupted straight away

"But um Sora said she died because of me" Roxas said quietly

Frank sighed heavily and ran a hand through his thick brown hair. Axel and Sora had stopped fighting and were now listening intently.

"Well he wasn't lying but try not to worry you didn't know, it wasn't all your fault Roxas"

"You didn't chose to become a vampire just like Sora" Frank continued looking over at the youngest of the males.

"But she did chose to leave this world and well she's somewhere better now" Frank said looking back at Roxas and smiling sadly.

"Now I'm sure you boys must be tired" Frank pursed

"Um or not, aren't you suppose to sleep all day?" he asked confused

"Yeah but not all the time" Axel replied

"Oh ok then, well in that case do you boys want to stay here for the night?" Frank asked looking at all of them.

Axel looked at Roxas who stayed quiet and then looked at Riku who nodded.

"Yeah sure that'd be great thanks"

"Ok then well Sora, Roxas why don't you show them to your rooms I think it's been one heck of a long day" Frank said getting up and walking over to Sora.

"Today's been so full of surprises if there's anymore I think I'm gonna have a heart attack" Frank joked giving Sora a bone gripping hug.

"I still can't believe I've got my boys back" he said turning to Roxas and smiled warmly

As much as Roxas wanted to smile back all he could manage was a fake smile as his father gave him a hug he had so missed getting.

"Well goodnight boys, I'll see you in the morning I'm afraid this old timer is beat" Frank smiled and walked into his room near the lounge.

"Well come one we'll have to share rooms" Sora said walking up the stairs and lead Riku into his room.

Roxas also followed Sora and went into his old room. It was exactly the same as he had left it. His music was lying on the floor, his posters of My Chemical Romance and Evanescence where still hanging on his wall, right where he had left them.

"It looks like they never even came in here when I left" he whispered

"Maybe they did but just couldn't bear to get rid of anything" Axel said walking in and closing the door behind him.

"Hmm maybe" Roxas replied laying down on bed, which was a bit too small now.

"Well what an eventful day this has been, I'm just glad to be getting some sleep" Axel said yawning loudly and laying down next to the blonde.

"You're just happy that you're in the same bed as me" Roxas muttered trying to move away from the red head.

"Aww come on now I don't see you complaining" Axel whispered as he snaked an arm around the Roxas's waist.

Roxas closed his eyes and sighed heavily. This just wasn't his day, no wait it just wasn't his week.

"Roxas are you ok?" Axel asked concerned

"Yeah why?" Roxas asked giving a slight yawn

"Um you haven't beaten the crap out of me and your not complaining" Axel replied trying to get the blonde to laugh.

"Oh yeah sorry maybe tomorrow" Roxas whispered

"Roxas it wasn't your fault" Axel said loudly getting frustrated by this whole poor me I killed my mother act.

"And if you don't stop this shit I'll molest you right here and right now" he continued but seductively this time.

"Yeah ok sorry" Roxas muttered sleepily

'Damn I was really hoping I'd actually get to do it' Axel pouted disappointedly

"Axel?" Roxas said quietly

"Hmm?"

"Just go to sleep" Roxas muttered snuggling into Axel's body and falling asleep.

"I'm so tired I could fall asleep where I drop" Sora said yawning loudly walking towards his bed and half flopping down on it.

"That's because you haven't fed" Riku replied smirking at Sora's position on the bed, he chest and arms where spread out on the bed but his knees and legs were resting on the floor.

"You haven't either and you're not tired at all" Sora yawned again

"That because I'm older than you and I also fed not long ago" Riku said kicking the brunette's legs to get him to move onto the bed properly.

Sora looked at him shocked

"On who?"

"No one you know don't worry" Riku chuckled

"Anyway tomorrow night we're going hunting" Riku said lying down on the carpeted floor.

"On humans, actual humans?" Sora asked surprised

Riku chuckled under his breath, Sora was just too naive for a 17 year old.

"Yes Sora humans, you know the species you use to be"

"Well fine Mr Smartass fine we'll just go hunting for humans" Sora continued to mutter under his breath and turned over on his side away from the laughing vampire.

Riku couldn't help it, Sora was just too cute.

'Cute?'

'I've never thought another male as cute, hmm' Riku thought and looked up at the muttering brunette

"Sora if you don't stop muttering I'll have to sleep with you" Riku said in a serious voice

Sora stopped muttering at once and rolled over to glare at the silver haired male.

"Not in my parents house your not, just keep it in your pants for once would ya" Sora snapped starting to blush again.

Riku stared at Sora confused then burst out laughing.

"Ha-ha I didn't ha-ha actually mean sleep together ha-ha I meant in the ha-ha same bed" the older male chocked out.

Sora blushed a deeper red and started to mutter under his breath again.

Riku stopped laughing, looked at Sora and smiled evilly.

"Oof Riku what are you doing?" Sora asked as the older male jumped on the bed

"Getting comfortable what does it look like?" Riku replied pushing Sora across the bed to make room for himself.

"You're not sleeping w with me" Sora said defensively

"Yes we established that but I told you I'd come up if you kept muttering, now shut up and go to sleep" Riku said yawning slightly and closed his eyes.

"But Riku there's not enough room" Sora whined poking him in the stomach

"Then I guess your just going to have to sleep on the floor" Riku said not moving an inch.

Sora humped but didn't move and fell asleep straight away.

Sora woke with a start as sunlight flooded his room, making it feel very hot all of a sudden. He got up sleepily and closed the curtain quickly, but it didn't make much difference. Sora use to love the sun that's why he had got such a perfect tan. But funny enough he wasn't burning alive like the vampires in movies always do.

'Hmm another thing to ask Riku'

.Speaking of the said boy, he was still fast asleep stretched out across Sora's bed only in his boxes.

'BOXES?'

'Holy shit where'd the rest of his clothing go?'

Sora looked around and saw Riku's jeans and shirt on the floor, Sora also looked down at himself and sighed in relief because he was still fully clothed.

'Wow for a minute there I thought something had happened' Sora thought and sat back down on the bed. He watched as Riku slept on peacefully, not moving at all. Sora's eyes traveled over that perfect well toned stomach and up to that pale face that looked so much younger and carefree while the silver haired male slept. Mouth slightly open showing off his pearly white fangs and bits of long silver hair lying over his cheek, there was only one word Sora could describe him as.

'Wow he really is beautiful'

"Hmm thanks you should see my father" Riku said opening his aqua eyes and yawning widely

"Whoa" Sora suddenly jumped from surprise and fell off the bed with a thud

"Good morning to you too" Riku chuckled looking over the side of the bed and down at the brunette.

"Hehe um did I say that out loud?" Sora asked nervously

"No you projected into my thoughts" Riku replied squinting from the morning sunlight

"Huh?"

"Arr isn't it a bit early for 20 questions" Riku complained yawning again and got up to put his cloths back on.

"Ok another bonus of being a vamp is that you can read minds" Riku continued pulling his shirt over his head.

"Then how come I haven't heard yours and um have you heard everything I've been thinking?" Sora asked hoping beyond hope that he would say no

"You don't hear mine or the others because we've learned to block them, I have to teach you that also and yes I've heard some of your other thoughts" Riku replied smiling slyly and started to walk towards the brunette.

'Oh crap' Sora thought starting to panic as Riku closed the gap between them.

"Hehe well ya know the others should be up by now, so we better get downstairs" Sora said side stepping the older male and quickly ran out of the room.

Riku sighed and chuckled to himself, this was proving to be a very interesting week indeed.

"Morning everyone" Sora said entering the kitchen

"Good morning my boy, did you sleep well?" Frank asked hugging him

"Yeah you can never beat sleeping in your own bed" Sora replied grabbing a bowl and some cereal.

"So where's Riku?" Roxas asked

"Getting his pants on probably" Sora relied stuffing a spoonful of cereal in his mouth

"Um excuse me?" Frank asked chocking slightly on his coffee

"Oh crap I really did say that out loud this time, hehe um it's not what your thinking" Sora said smiling guiltily

"I hope not, remember I said I didn't want a heart attack anytime soon" Frank joked ruffling up Sora's hair.

Sora glared at his father** 1**. Because he thought Riku and he had done something and** 2**. Because he messed up his hair, but mostly because of the second reason.

"Wow you'll be able to out brood Roxas soon" Frank joked smiling at Sora's glare

"Hey what who said I was brooding" Roxas whined

"No one but if your anything like your old man then it's a special gift you've inherited" Frank replied

"Who said it was a gift, do you know how hard it is to get this git to open up?" Axel said walking into the room and grabbing Roxas's coffee out of his hand.

"Hey I was drinking that" the blonde pouted

"Aww to bad sunshine, its mine now" Axel smirked drinking the contents in one gulp.

"Now now kids do try to behave yourselves" mocked Riku also walking into the kitchen and sitting down at the table.

"Riku good morning, nice to see you've got pants on" Frank said smiling

Sora groaned and hit his head on the table.

"Good morning and yes I thought it'd be appropriate to wear pants today" Riku replied, unfazed by the sudden random question.

"Well that's good. So where are you boys off to today?" Frank asked

"Hmm well we should really be getting back to Riku's house, Yuffie said she'd stop by to check on Sora" Roxas replied getting up and stretching.

"What so soon, we hardly got to spend any time together" Frank said sadly standing up also.

"Don't worry dad we'll be back" Sora said hugging him

"Yeah for sure this time" Roxas said smiling and also hugging Frank

And with that said Roxas took Sora's arm and with one last smile Appariri back to Riku's house.

Sighing tiredly Roxas let go of his brother's arm and sat down on the kitchen chair.

"Um Riku did a tornado hit your house?" Roxas heard Axel ask

The blonde looked up and looked around the room.

"Holy shit, what happened here?" he asked shocked

The room was totally trashed, plates had been smashed, glass littered the floor, newspaper and magazines were ripped and lying all over the floor, the kitchen window had been broken and Riku's bottles of blood where empty and lying on the floor.

"Um Riku you might want to come in here" Sora called from the lounge room.

The three males looked at each other and ran to where Sora had called.

Riku got there first and saw that it was exactly the same as the kitchen, totally smashed. But there was one thing that was still standing, the TV and a message had been written on it.

"Love is like war: Easy to begin but hard to end."" Sora read out loud turning to look at Riku questionly

"It's not for me" Riku replied looking across at Roxas

"Namine" Roxas muttered quietly

"Hello loverboy"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well three guesses as to who it is!!! In the up coming chapter we'll find out more about what is Namine and Roxas's relationship and meet loads more characters. And Riku takes Sora out hunting!!! R&R please!!!


End file.
